


The Obvious Outcome

by forthemyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Jihyo learns two things from her first date with Tzuyu: first, check the recipient before sending out a text message; second, commit to the bets you make. Tzuyu learns that everything is obvious with Jihyo.





	The Obvious Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I ship JiTzu like hell so. I know the pace of this might feel very slice-of-life and that this might seem like it's lacking in plot but I read too many Korean fanfics and I like the slice-of-life, mundane-conversation-focused feel of their one-shots.

**From: Tzuyu**  
Sunbae-nim

 **From: Tzuyu**  
Where are you?

 **To: Tzuyu**  
On the way, wait just a bit more

 **From: Tzuyu**  
Okay, come safely

 **To: Tzuyu**  
Yup

 **To: Tzuyu**  
Yah- I'm meeting Chou Tzuyu today. 100 thousand won I get a kiss yooo

Jihyo looked over the state of their conversation in the past ten minutes while on the train to Yeouido and tried to think about where she had gone wrong in her life.

 **To: Tzuyu**  
Oh

 **To: Tzuyu**  
Sorry

Jihyo felt like throwing her face against the train doors. Better yet, lie down in the gap between the train and the platform and wait for the train doors to make quick work of her body. She flusteredly pressed 'back' and finally got the right conversation, and was about to send a panicked 'help' message to the group chat with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

 **From: Tzuyu**  
?

 **From: Tzuyu**  
Lol

 **From: Tzuyu**  
We'll see

Jihyo blinked at the chain of messages. "We'll see?" Well, at least she hadn't called off the date, but this was about to be the most awkward of dates. The least she could do to be respectful was to avoid trying to re-send the message to the correct recipients.

When she reached Yeouido she walked towards Exit 4 with her hands in her pockets. She saw her junior waiting near a pillar and looking briefly at her phone. Jihyo headed towards her.

"Hi sunbae-nim," Tzuyu said as Jihyo stepped in front of her.

"Tzuyu-yah," Jihyo began, having not had much time to plan in her head how to rectify the awkward situation, but giving it her best shot anyway. "I-"

"Shall we go?" Tzuyu suggested, cutting her off. "I have a group project meeting later at four, so."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jihyo said sheepishly.

She hadn't obsessively planned this date; in fact it was Tzuyu who had suggested the place and activities and they had casually agreed to having a picnic and maybe bicycling around Han River Park. She had still been thinking that she should hold Tzuyu's hand today, and had definitely been thinking about when she should lean in and- but all thoughts of that were gone now that Tzuyu was quietly leading her up the steps to the park with an unreadable expression. Was she offended? Jihyo couldn't tell.

As they reached the top of the steps, warm sunlight and a cool breeze hit them. It was a perfect day to be outside. Tzuyu touched her elbow lightly.

"It's this way," Tzuyu said, navigation app open on her phone.

"You have a group project meeting later?" Jihyo asked as they walked past the convenience stores and the rush of people microwaving hot dogs and cooking ramyeon clustered in the area.

"Yes," Tzuyu said.

"For what class?"

"A sociolinguistics class," Tzuyu said. "We have to do a research project on vernacular use."

Jihyo blinked twice. "I see. Wait, Tzuyu, unnie will go get a picnic mat."

As Jihyo began to hurtle off to the lady under the umbrella with a stack of picnic mats, Tzuyu followed and caught her by the wrist just as she was about to take out her wallet for the rental fee.

"I brought one," Tzuyu said, patting her tote bag.

"Oh, okay," Jihyo said.

But isn't it better if I can show you how the Han River Park works? Jihyo thought to herself and then turned back to the pavement.

"You have a picnic mat?" Jihyo asked.

"I borrowed one from Chaeyoung," Tzuyu said.

Right. It would be kind of weird if a foreign student had 'picnic mat' on their move-in packing list. There really wasn't much space in the hostels for storage, she'd heard.

"You're well-prepared," Jihyo said.

As they got to the wide steps leading down to the park area where the wide blue river started becoming visible, they also got near to the crowd of ahjummas holding stacks of flyers.

"Don't take any," Jihyo whispered as she stuck close to Tzuyu, holding her elbow and leading her down. "Once you take one they all come; it's a serious zombie-fest."

Tzuyu looked blankly at an ahjumma who was pressed up against her right side with an oustretched flyer. Jihyo tugged her closer and they began a quick sprint down the steps.

"I've got the menus for all the chicken and pizza places here on my phone," Jihyo explained. "I'll handle it."

Tzuyu nodded. They found a grassy patch under shade where rhe view of the river was good and Tzuyu unfolded a bright yellow picnic mat with scribbles in marker all over it.

Jihyo eyed the scrawlings. "Why yes, Chaeyoung, I am aware this picnic mat belongs to you. No need to write it three hundred times. What was that kid doing as a child?"

"Actually, she got this a few months ago," Tzuyu informed her, setting down her tote bag. "She drew on it in class."

"Unsurprising," Jihyo laughed. "What do you want to eat? Choose whatever you want."

Jihyo opened the folder where she'd saved all of the flyer menus that Jeongyeon had compiled and sent to all of their friends. She passed her phone over to Tzuyu, who looked carefully over the options.

Jihyo leaned back on her hands, content to watch. That is, until she saw a KakaoTalk notification pop up on her phone screen while her phone was still in Tzuyu's hands. She bolted straight up and instinctively reached for her phone.

 **From: Nayeon**  
Yo @loserno2 how's the date going

Tzuyu passed the phone to Jihyo.

 **To: Nayeon**  
Don't text me Tzuyu's using my phone

Jihyo closed the chatting app and passed her phone back to Tzuyu. There was another beep, and then yet another.

 **From: Nayeon**  
Why is she using your phone

 **From: Nayeon**  
Hi Tzuyu hope you're having a great time Jihyo sucks but if you guys date then I have an indirect connection to Chou Tzuyu who is both a linguistics and modelling major so yeah please give her a chance

Jihyo could barely read the entire thing as it came up in her notifications but she rolled her eyes and prayed Nayeon would tire herself out.

"Uhm, what about the set with both pizza and chicken?" Tzuyu asked.

"Yeah, sure, what flavour do you want?"

"I'm good with anything."

"Hmm, okay. I'll get the Parmesan-crusted and the sweet potato crumble. Those are really good."

"Okay."

Jihyo dialled the number and was in the middle of placing her order when she felt warm pressure on the back of her free hand. She barely looked down and slipped her hand into Tzuyu's grip while she managed the gruff man on the other end of the phone.

"What's this?" Jihyo asked as she put down the phone, lifting their held hands and trying to pretend she wasn't getting gently red in the face.

"Maybe I'm winning a bet."

Jihyo gave a short laugh. "Hah. What bets have you made? Come here, I'll make you a millionaire."

Tzuyu laughed and let Jihyo put their clasped hands into Jihyo's lap.

"What bets have you got? You can put your head on my shoulder if you want, I don't mind," Jihyo joked, rubbing her thumb over the back of Tzuyu's hand.

"You think I'm going to put my head on your shoulder?" Tzuyu asked. "Aren't you 160cm or something?"

"I'm 165," Jihyo said.

"Right," Tzuyu said. "Okay. I can make an effort."

Jihyo lay down while clutching their hands still and Tzuyu looked at her and scanned their surroundings for a moment before lying down with her. Jihyo couldn't help but grin at her.

"You don't have to look at people," Jihyo said. "It's fine. The more you look at people the more they'll look and think 'wait, are those girls… homosexuals?'"

Tzuyu laughed and moved to tuck hair behind her ear. "I can't help it. I feel like it's obvious just because… just because."

"Is it obvious?" Jihyo asked; to her it felt obvious too - this didn't feel like a trip to Han River Park with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, or acapella club members.

"Yes."

"What, are you thinking every second 'oh God, we're a bunch of homosexuals!' or something?" Jihyo asked, laughing. "You're a funny kid."

Jihyo felt her phone start vibrating under her arm. She reached for it.

"Hi? Delivery zone 2? Okay."

Jihyo released Tzuyu's hand and got up. "Let me go grab the food. I'll be back really quickly."

"Okay."

Tzuyu took out her phone that had been on mute since last night when she'd dropped the date bomb on her friends and gone to sleep. She opened the group chat with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. As she had expected, there was a slew of messages waiting.

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
You have a group project meeting??? You should have planned for another day

 **From: Dahyun**  
It's okay, Jihyo-sunbae is really understanding.

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
But she could walk Jihyo-sunbae back home! I mean why do a date if it isn't going to be extendable

 **From: Dahyun**  
Isn't it better if you keep the first date short? It's safer that way and there's less pressure to stay if someone doesn't really want to.

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
Have you seen them look at each other?

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
Have you looked at them?

 **From: Dahyun**  
Yes, honestly they should just skip the first dates if not for the cute stories.

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
Anyway, have fun and don't make her think you don't like her

Tzuyu squinted at the group chat. It was good that she had put her phone on mute and started her date with a peace of mind. She typed out a short reply and then turned off chat notifications altogether.

Jihyo came back with two boxes in her arms.

"Thanks for coming to the Han River with me," Tzuyu said as Jihyo started laying out the food. "You must have come here a lot already."

"Not like this," Jihyo said, passing Tzuyu a pizza slice. "It's a typical Korean romance fantasy - date at the Han River."

They ate quietly. Jihyo had no clue how eating in silence was such a natural experience for them. She couldn't help thinking, however, for a stupid amount of time, that time spent eating was time not spent holding hands, and there was what, two hours before Tzuyu had to go?

As if she'd read her mind, Tzuyu moved closer and leant down a little, offering her shoulder to Jihyo.

"You're a real jerk," Jihyo half-muttered and half-laughed.

"You just need to face reality," Tzuyu said and offered Jihyo the a bite of her pizza. "Good, huh?"

"Is this a good first date for you?" Jihyo asked, still looking at her food.

"Depends," Tzuyu said.

"On what?"

"I don't know, whether you're going to let me pay my half," Tzuyu chewed slowly. "You're not smooth."

"Oh," Jihyo said. "I wasn't intending on purposely not mentioning it. But yeah, I'm paying. I asked you out."

Tzuyu looked at her for a moment. "I did a bank transfer already."

"What?" Jihyo asked, giving Tzuyu the partly disgusted, partly incredulous look she always wore for Nayeon's sake or for especially odd occasions.

"Your bank account is listed for the acapella group treasury," Tzuyu said, "so I did that."

"You're a psychopath," Jihyo said.

"That's not the definition of a psychopath."

"Okay, that's weird, then."

Tzuyu shrugged.

"Also," Jihyo said, moving even closer to Tzuyu such that her head was properly nestled into Tzuyu's shoulder and neck now, "the treasury position shifted to Jeongyeon sunbae this semester. Our offices are term-based. So I'm guessing the account listed on our site now is Jeongyeon's account."

"Oh, well, you can get her to transfer it to you with your bet money," Tzuyu said, reaching over to Jihyo's face to sweep aside a small wisp of hair from her forehead.

Jihyo let Tzuyu's gesture draw her gaze upwards. Tzuyu was apparently pre-occupied with her hair, because she didn't take notice of Jihyo's intent gaze until a whole beat later.

"I didn't make a bet," Jihyo said. "That was just me saying things. I didn't even send it to them. I mean, it's not like you'd actually kiss me or anything, that's fine; it's totally fine."

So maybe Chaeyoung had been right. Tzuyu looked away, trying not to let Jihyo see her flushed. It was a difficult task, wanting to keep Jihyo on her shoulder and her cheek against Jihyo's hair.

"We're in public," was all Tzuyu could afford.

"Sorry, forget I said anything," Jihyo said. "Sometimes I'm very impulsive."

"Don't apologise," Tzuyu said, "that's one of the things I really like seeing all the time. You're really responsible but you're really spontaneous as well. The acapella club wouldn't be where it is now if it weren't for you and those public impromptu performances."

"Thanks," Jihyo breathed in a nervous breath, "I'm thinking of running for president for the next semester."

"Yeah," Tzuyu nodded steadily. "Do that."

Jihyo exhaled with a laugh. "You're so calm."

"There's nothing to be anxious about. You're the natural choice."

Jihyo liked the certain tone in Tzuyu's voice. She touched Tzuyu's cheek and leaned upwards. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before pressing her mouth to Tzuyu's cheek.

She pulled away quickly. "I don't want us to get yelled at. But if people ever yell at us, I'm quite good at yelling back."

Tzuyu stared at her for a moment and then repositioned Jihyo so she could stand and start clearing away their little picnic ground. Jihyo blinked at Tzuyu but helped her with the mat. Tzuyu slipped her hand around Jihyo's wrist and they dropped off their trash at the nearest collective bin.

"Where are we going?" Jihyo asked as they started to walk the length of the river, past increasing numbers of people arriving with their mats and tents.

"Uh, towards the obvious outcome," Tzuyu said, not stopping in her tracks for a moment.

Jihyo was speechless for a second and then tugged gently on Tzuyu's wrist. "I know a place."

They started walking in the direction of the river instead until they were descending via a steep slope onto the river bank. There was a small cove enclosed by the higher ground where people mostly camped.

"I feel like a bad influence," Jihyo said as she helped Tzuyu slip her tote bag off her shoulder and cupped Tzuyu's face.

"I don't mind," Tzuyu said and then placed her hands on Jihyo's waist, leaning in and closing her eyes.

Jihyo took a shaky breath and closed the gap between them as Tzuyu pulled her closer. She had to be slow, gentle. Her heart beat noisily away at the risk of being discovered, but Tzuyu felt glorious. She swiped the tip of her tongue against Tzuyu's lips and was surprised when Tzuyu slowly parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Jihyo could feel Tzuyu rub her waist reassuringly, holding her even more tightly to match the intensity of the moment, and as if to tell her they wouldn't float away.

Jihyo pulled back first, eyes opening to check on Tzuyu.

"Can't you bail on your group project meeting?" Jihyo asked.

Tzuyu broke into a smile, looking away but still holding onto Jihyo. "Okay, now you're being a bad influence."

"Yeah, you have to go," Jihyo said. "What would we do if you lost your scholarship?"

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. "I know people think my grades are really good but they're not. I'm still struggling with essays in Korean."

"I'm not sure how useful I'd be with your subjects, but if you ever needed help, I could review submissions for you," Jihyo offered. "I've done most of the compulsory general modules already."

"Perks of dating a third-year, I guess," Tzuyu said. "When are you next free?"

"This evening," Jihyo said. "My place is free."

"You're very impatient."

"Today has been unfortunate scheduling," Jihyo said, "and I'd like to kiss you on the doorstep."

"Firstly, I think the trope is that you kiss the person on their doorstep, not your own. And secondly, are you going to tell me your intention to kiss me every time?" Tzuyu asked amusedly.

"I know I'm not very subtle, but at least it gives you an out, you know," Jihyo said sheepishly.

"I like that you're obvious. It gives me something to look forward to," Tzuyu said and then leaned down to press her lips to Jihyo's quickly. "Should have made that bet. You'd be 100 thousand won richer. Or if it counted for each time, 200 thousand won richer."

"I intend to be a hypothetical millionaire very soon, if you'd gladly cooperate," Jihyo took Tzuyu's hand as they begun a slow walk back from where they'd come.

Tzuyu smiled. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; ship JiTzu.


End file.
